


Prize.

by sonnet_18



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Short hs AU about RenAo for Spades.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mofspades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mofspades/gifts).



When Ren woke up, he's glad it's no longer the white ceilings of a hospital room. After a year from the accident, the teenager was finally discharged from the hospital. Now he can live a normal high school life again! Together, always with Aoba.

 

Getting out of his bed had always been tricky for Ren. So the brunette was so relieved when he stood up easily without his knees buckled over. The accident affected his legs and though he's not strong enough to run, Ren could still walk or jog like normal.

 

Getting ready in his school uniform and a quick breakfast, Ren exit his apartment to see Aoba waiting for him at the bus station. Aoba's smile brightened up Ren's life ever since they were kids.

 

"Mornin' Ren!"

 

"Good morning, Aoba."

 

"Baa-chan made us Bento for lunch." The shorter teen showed the packed lunches.

 

Ren bowed his head, "I shall express my gratitude to Tae this weekend."

 

Aoba laughed and did what he love to do second after kissing Ren, he tiptoed and ruffled Ren's floofy hair!

 

"After 10 years together and you're still so formal with us!"

 

"I'm still grateful that your foster father adopted me as well into the Seragaki family."

 

Aoba lost his smile, "you...dont have to take responsibility over that accident you know. In fact I should be the one---"

 

Ren shook his head and smiled as he press a finger against Aoba's lips.

 

"Let's go, the bell will start."

 

When they were kids, Ren and Aoba only had each other. Some thought they were siblings but they dont look alike.

 

When Naine came to adopt Aoba with his wife, Aoba cried so hard when being separated from Ren. Naine was amused instead of troubled so he easily adopted two sons from the seaside church.

 

Ren and Aoba grew up together and fell in love. Until last year when Ren rescued Aoba from a car accident. Ren got hospitalised for his broken legs and thinking he should have been more careful, requested to the Seragaki guardians if he can start living on his own after his discharge from the hospital.

 

Ren explained he wanted to live independantly and be more responsible.

 

Aoba initially protested but Haruka persuaded him to respect Ren's wish. Aoba silently thought Ren wanted to distant himself due to guilt of the accident. Although Aoba's injuries were mild compared to Ren's, the serious teenager took it hard.

 

"Ren..."

 

"Yes, Aoba?"

 

"I still love you even when it's not your fault. It felt lonely when we're not sleeping in the same bed or sharing the same meal. You really dont want to come back and live with us?"

 

Ren could only smile and held Aoba's hand firmly, "yes, I'm sorry for my selfish wish. I need to be stronger so that I can protect Aoba better. I even signed up for the Judo class near my part time job's place and Aikido club at school."

 

Aoba fell quiet. It sucked that they cant be like before who spent time together like body and soul.

 

However Aoba learned to accept Ren's wish and tried to look at the bright side. At least now the lovers can go to school together.

 

Since Ren was hospitalised, he had to repeat a year. They're not in the same class anymore but Aoba made up for the lost time by having a delicious plan!

 

"Ren!"

 

Aoba came runnig to Ren's class during recess. The blue haired youth took Ren's book he was reading and put a magazine in the empty hands.

 

"Read this! Read this!"

 

And Ren obeyed after pulling the book from his nose that Aoba pushed.

 

".....cafes?"

 

"Not just any cafe but new cafes recently opened near the train and bustops! Let's try them out after school later okay, Ren?"

 

Ren was initially nervous around crowded areas. For some reason he liked it better to sit in his room and read his fairy tale books or train his body instead of going out. But with Aoba's pleading look like that? How can he resist.

 

"Understood, Aoba. Let's go later."

 

Ren gave a canine grin where a few of his lady classmates almost fell down!

 

Thus began their fun filled days of trying out new cafe foods and shopping together. With Ren healthy and strong again, Aoba spoiled his lover by introducing him to new areas of the reconstructed halted project of Oval Tower.

 

Aoba gushed whenever Ren tried a pancake for the first time or munched on a macaron. He laughed when Ren asked what was the difference between Gelato or creamy ice cream. He nearly panicked when Ren tried eating a hot Takoyaki ball and nearly burnt his tongue.

 

Ren's inexperience and little exposure to the outside world made Aoba happy. Because usually Ren was the one in charge so when their role has changed and Aoba became the caretaker, it was really refreshing and fun!

 

Of course Aoba didnt missed the chance to take advantage of Ren's naivete now and then.

 

"Is it true we must do this, Aoba?"

 

"Of course! It's a good luck charm like whenever we finished your rehab in the hospital, Ren."

 

"Won't the others watch us strangely?"

 

"Not at all. Besides, we'll totally be in the dark so no one will even notice!"

 

Ren didnt look entirely convinced but he play along and did what Aoba instructed as they entered the cinema. Ren and Aoba took their seats as the movie began to play.

 

And Ren reached out to hold Aoba's hand in his.

 

In the dark, Ren could see Aoba's beautiful smile of content as he linked their fingers together and Aoba even rested his head on Ren's shoulder.

 

Ren wondered about this charm that Aoba taught him. He said holding hands in the dark will promise a good health and repel evil spirits!

 

Ren didnt want mean spirits to bother his Aoba so he faithfully held his lover's hand throughout the 3 hour long movie!

 

After they exited the theatres, Aoba has this silly face where he looked so happily in love. To be frank Aoba almost wanted to climb on Ren's lap and smooch him hard for holding his hand!

 

"Ren, that was amazing and you smelled so warm like the sun and your hair is so soft I love it so much oh man we should do that again!"

 

Ren was silent and misunderstood Aoba's flushed cheeks and dilated eyes.

 

"Aoba? Aoba, did the charm failed? You looked... different." He asked worriedly. Totally misunderstanding te situation.

 

Aoba was confused, "huh? What charm--- oh!! Of course! I feel great haha!"

 

Ren didnt agree. The spirits were stronger than he expected. He need to do something or else Aoba will say strange things like.speaking in a different voice saying DEATH AND DESTRUCTION and so on.

 

Looking around, Ren brightened up.

 

"Aoba, we still have time before your curfew. Let's try that place."

 

Aoba blinked as they enter the premise. It was a place Aoba used to waste his time when he was younger. Crowded by people with dozens of noisy machines with blinking lights.

 

"This retro arcade centre is still around? Woah, I thought they already tear down this place since the games are so old."

 

He said that yet half an hour later Aoba was immersed in a 2D game of Rhyme where he had to choose a cute animal (a dog of course) as his fighting character against another opponent.

 

Aoba won with high scores, beating the winner named Noiz from the computer records and impressed the crowds!

 

But Aoba snapped out of his game obsession and went back to Ren who played kiddy games at the side like hit the toy racoon's head popping from the 6 holes. It was a simple game but as they play together, Ren was always faster than Aoba's hammer. It's as if Ren has photographic memory of the controls that enables him to win!

 

Aoba was frustrated but didnt gave up like how Koujaku always cheered him!

 

The lovers duelled each other from one game to another. Threw the basketball into the hoop, shoot the cartoon ducks quacking across the 2D screen. Sang the karaoke game to earn the highest point for Poker Face song. And step on those flashy light rhythm dance game!

 

Each and every game, Ren won all of them. Aoba was left panting by the fast food centre next door. He rested in shame for loosing miserably while Ren went to get his prize as he earned the title as best fighter. Some girls wanted to take a picture with him because of his attractive looks much to Aoba's jealousy.

 

"Aoba."

 

Ren sat down opposite of Aoba inside the McD restaurant.

 

"Hey, you're finally back. So what was the ultimate prize that the store owner gave you?"

 

Ren calmly sip his drink, "a free plane ticket to America near Mink-sensei's hometown. A hotspring bath under the view of the fullmoon. But I rejected the prize.."

 

Aoba dropped his half eaten burger.

 

"You what?! Why? Ren! That's an amazing prize and we never travelled abroad before and---"

 

"Because I wanted this."

 

Ren showed his lover a small soft toy that Aoba can cradle in his arm like a sleeping baby.

 

"A.... blue puppy doll?"

 

"Yes, I wanted to give Aoba that doll to you."

 

Aoba was embarassed to even hold the blue plushie in public.

 

"R-Ren... I really appreciate the thought but I'm a guy and---"

 

"He's soft right?"

 

"Eh?"

 

"That dog doll is soft and cute right? You said you like my hair which is... soft and uh... cute. So I worked hard to win all those games for you, Aoba. You told me having someone close will ward off the evil spirits. So I hope that puppy doll will protect you in my place."

 

Aoba was speechless. To think his naive and very serious lover actually still believed in his made up charm...

 

"T-thank you... I will cherish it."

 

Ren grinned and replied, "the pleasure is mine."

 

**************

 

That night Aoba had a strange dream of the sea side, the church, Tae threw a spatula at him and Ren singing at a concert with his deep voice for Poker Face.

 

"Wait! Ren! I want you to autograph with your lips and not your pen on my chest---!!"

 

He woke up with a start and panted a bit!

 

"Woah... what a dream. I think I learned my lesson for tricking Ren with my stupid made up charm. I should apologize and tell him the truth tomorrow.."

 

A glance to the side and Aoba saw the toppled over soft toy of a blue puppy. Aoba went to pick it up with both hands and chuckled.

 

"He said you will protect me in his place huh? Well that means I gotta give you a name then... hmm... how about... Ren?"

 

Aoba laughed for naming his new doll the same name as his boyfriend.

 

"That settles it then, good night.... little Ren."

 

Aoba tapped his forehead against the soft head of the plushie like how he always did with Ren before they part ways. Aoba would even sneaked a kiss when no one was looking as they stood in front of the Seragaki house gates.

 

Warm and content under the blankets, Aoba cuddled close his new junior friend and quickly soothed back to sleep.

 

Aoba felt happy that Ren was back in his life. And he hoped these fun days together would last for a lifetime. Now with Ren Jr. as their new family!

 

Together, always.

 

-end?

**Author's Note:**

> I initially planned that they.would go to a dog cafe but I never went to a cat cafe myself so I lack the research and first hand experiences haha. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short drabble. Thank you for reading.


End file.
